Have You Noticed?
by beautywithbrains
Summary: James goes out with a different girl every week to try and find the one. Would he have ever thought that "the one" could be with him every day?


**Surprise! Miss me? No? OK… Well, you guys are amazing! So, as most of you may know, I posted Jatie Datey yesterday. First day it's up, I get 7 reviews and 1 favorite! Then today, as soon as I checked fanfiction another person has favorited it and left a review! So, that's a total of 2 favorites and 8 reviews. And that's in 2 days you guys! You guys rock my knee socks off! Since you have rocked my knee socks off, your treat is another story! Enjoy!**

Katie Knight was lying on the famous bright orange couch in apartment 2J with a pillow covering her face, so no one could see or hear her crying.

James Diamond, however, was having one of the times of his life with, yet another, "girlfriend" of his. "Girlfriend" meaning, a complete stranger who supposedly thought he was "so hawt!"

James' date was drawing to a close, so he and his date shared a kiss that, like all the others, meant absolutely nothing.

James had always hated that fact that he had the title "the player" given to him by his friends who always noticed that he was with a new girl nearly every week. What his friends didn't know, was that James was always secretly wishing that he could finally find the one girl who he could spend a few years with, maybe even get married and start a family with! Even though that wish was possible, James always ended up saying, "I'm just getting carried away."

Katie heard the door squeak open, but she didn't remove the pillow from her face, even though her curiosity was starting to get the better of her.

The first thing James saw when he stepped through the doorway was Katie lying on the couch, with the pillow glued to her face, muffling her silent sobs which he could just barely hear.

"Katie?" James called.

"Go away!" Katie commanded while throwing a rolled-up magazine at him, not uncovering her face once.

"What's up?" James asked her, ignoring her last order.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Katie shouted, angered that James was acting as if she was upbeat and cheery.

"Im not deaf, but with all the things your brother talks me into doing, I might be stupid. But, I know I'm not being stupid when I ask, what's up with your attitude?" James wondered.

"YOU! You, you, you, you, you! It's all YOUR fault! Everything! Just leave me alone!" Katie yelled. She then ran to her room, because if she stayed down there with James, he wouldn't stop asking her questions. At least this way she would be able to have a minute or two to herself.

"I'll give her a minute to cool down, but one thing is for sure, James Diamond is not going to be beat by a girl!" James assured himself.

James gave Katie 5 minutes, and then it was time to figure out what her problem was. James knocked on her door and Katie reluctantly allowed him to come in, knowing she would have to sooner or later.

James entered her room and sat on a mini couch she had by her window.

"First off, I'm going to need you to remove the pillow from your face," James told her. Katie slowly did so, exposing her tear-stained, makeup-smeared face.

"Maybe you _should_ have the pillow over your face," James joked.

"Maybe you should take a long walk off a short pier," Katie replied coldly.

"OK," James said, "that stung a little. Now let's get serious. I really want to know how this is all my fault," James admitted, wondering what he did _this_ time.

"You went out with that stupid, stuck-up, snobby, girl Alana," Katie confessed.

"Wha-ta-juh-guh-HUH?" James stuttered in a confused tone, with an equally confused face.

"You went out with-" Katie was cut off by James.

"I heard you the first time, but what does me going out with Alana have to do with anything?" James was obviously still confused.

Katie rolled her eyes and replied, "Gosh, you boys are so clueless sometimes! If you're going out with Alana you can't go out with me!" Katie explained. "I love you James, why can't you see that?"

James was shocked and overjoyed at the same time. He loved Katie too, but never got up any courage to say so. He filled the awkward silence by saying, "I love you too, Katie. I just never told you because I'm a coward. That and I didn't want to tell you that I loved you and possibly get majorly embarrassed by you laughing at me."

"Not that I don't believe you or anything, but I think I deserve to know how much you love me." Katie told him.

James surprised Katie by giving her a sweet kiss and he finally realized he found the one. How? James felt something when he kissed Katie. Unlike all the other girls he kissed in the past, James got a weird, no, not weird. He got the feeling you get when you've had the best day ever and then more great things keep happening. That was the day that James David Diamond noticed. Noticed that his true love was right in front of his eyes, and he never truly knew until 2:47 pm, on Wednesday, July 20th, at the Palmwoods hotel.

**There we go! After a snack, Greyson Chance break, and a shopping trip, I finished this story and hopefully you liked it! I liked the beginning and middle, but to me the ending just sucked. Oh well, it's what you guys think that matters. So thanks again you guys! Reviews are always appreciated! Oh yea, I forgot to say this up top.**

**I own nothing but the plot and I really don't like saying this!**

**OK, now that that's finished, I wanna say thanks again. Thanks again! You guys rock! :] :] :] :D**


End file.
